Parenthood
by YoungWildandFree
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are parents. Living in LA working parents. This story follows the up and downs of parenthood for these two.


**Hi readers, this is my first fanfic and I am very excited about it. This will be multi-chaptered. There will be some time jumps for reasons you will learn about later in the story. I hope you all enjoy and review. Feedback is nice. (:**

**Thanks for reading by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor am I in anyway associated with Glee or Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, January 14, 2023<strong>

**Evans' Residence; The Kitchen**

**7:30am **

Mercedes stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter. Her arms across under her breast as she laughed at her daughter. The caramel skinned little girl with greenish-hazel eyes and curly brown hair, was currently eating her oatmeal but was managing to get more on her face then actually in her mouth.

Shaking her head at the little girl Mercedes turned back to the counter and continued to make breakfast for her and Sam. She had already made the bacon, all she had to do now was make the eggs.

"Mommy can I help?" The small voice made Mercedes smile.

Turning to look over her shoulder she nodded and watched as her daughter quickly slide out of her seat and ran over to stand beside her.

Leaning down Mercedes picked up the little girl and sat her on the counter.

"Sweetheart wipe off your face." The little girl giggled before taking the bottom of her shirt and rubbing it against her face; something she learned from Sam.

"All clean!" She squealed triumphantly and Mercedes shook her head laughing slightly.

Taking a wash cloth Mercedes ran it under the water before wiping off her daughter small hands.

"Alright, crack the eggs for me while I get the seasoning." Nodding happily the little girl picked up one of the eggs and cracked it against the bowl like she was taught. Next she dropped the yoke inside of the bowl. Taking the shell the little girl placed it on the napkin just as Mercedes returned from the pantry with the seasoning salt.

"Good job now do the other two." Mercedes instructed as she moved over to the stove and turned on the eye. Placing the skillet on top of the eye she sprayed it with PAM and moved away to let it heat it.

Seeing her daughter all finished Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you." She kissed her daughter on the forehead before whipping up the eggs and putting a little seasoning in it.

Seeing her daughter watch her every move made Mercedes smile.

"Okay. Sweetie can you go wake up daddy for me while I finish up down here?" The little girl nodded before jumping off the counter.

"Okay mommy." She ran off.

* * *

><p>The little girl sprinted up the stairs as fast as her little chubby little legs would allow her. Reaching the main floor she began to walk swiftly until she reached her parents room.<p>

Pushing the door open slightly she poked her head inside to see Sam sprawled out across the bed on his stomach. His dirty blonde locks covering most of his face, and he was snoring softly.

Letting out a childish giggle she slowly crept into the room and stood beside the bed.

"Daddy?" She whispered softly.

When he didn't stir she tried again, a little louder this time.

"Daddy?"

Still no response. Climbing into the bed She sat criss cross apple sauce beside her daddy.

Chewing on her bottom lip she tapped her small fingers against her chin as she thought of a way to wake him up.

Smiling brightly when an idea came to her she stood up on the bed and moved to the other side of her daddy so she wouldn't fall off the edge. Looking down at her daddy she giggled before she began to jump up and down.

"Wakey wakey daddy!" She repeated over and over again.

Groaning Sam kept still as his daughter jumped up and down on the bed trying to wake him. If he hadn't been pretending to still be asleep he would have laughed at her antics.

However Sam had a plan of his own. He waited a few beats, before turning over quickly.

"Roooooooowr" He grabbed his daughter by her waist and flopped her down on the bed gently, creating a loud squeal of excitement the small girl.

"Morning daddy!" His daughter said happily as she was released from Sam's grip.

"Morning Melanie." He smiled as he rubbed his eyes a little and yet out a loud yawn.

"Ew dragon breath daddy." Sending her a playful glare Sam poked her stomach before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Melanie sat on the bed wrapping herself in her parents covers as she waited for Sam to come out the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Exiting the bathroom Sam walked over to the bed and scooped up his little girl who was hiding under the covers and tossed her over his shoulder. He let out a laugh as she wiggled and tried to get down.<p>

"Daddy, put me down!" She protested but made no real effort to get loose.

Walking down the stairs the smell of food filled Sam's nostrils and he sniffed the air as the emptiness in his stomach became more apparent.

It even decided to let out a loud growl as he set Melanie to her feet and let her run into the living room to watch cartoons.

Stepping into the kitchen Sam saw Mercedes with her back to him. She was placing their plates on the table.

Walking up behind her Sam placed his hands on her waist and he felt her tense slightly before she relaxed into his touch.

"Morning, lor." Smiling Mercedes looked at him over her shoulder. After years of hearing him speak Na'vi she learned to understand a few things of on her own.

"Morning to you too." She whispered right before he leaned in and gently kissed her.

Pressing his lips against hers again and again Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Pulling away from him slightly Mercedes wagged her finger, "Where's Mel?" she turned in his arms to face him.

"In the living room." He smirked and brought her close again. "We're clear for now." He whispered into her ear.

His hands ran up and down her back slowly as he pulled her into a kiss. Smiling as she ran her tongue across his lips. Granting her access to his mouth their tongue battled for dominance.

"Da—EWWWWW!" Melanie slapped her hands over her eyes quickly and both Sam and Mercedes jumped apart shocked.

Looking over at Mercedes Sam smirked when he saw her face palming.

"What did you want sweetie?" He asked his daughter.

Turning her nose up at him she shook her head and marched back into the living room.

Sam couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laugher as she stormed off. His laughing earning him a solid hit on his shoulders from Mercedes and that only caused him to laugh harder.

"Sit and eat!" She said shaking her head as she moved away from Sam to sit down herself.

Shrugging Sam looked to his wife. "Hey, not my fault." He laughed when she threw her spoon at him as he sat down.

"Meanie." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Me? You just grossed out our daughter." Mercedes spat back playfully, as she began to eat her food.

"Um.. you shoved your tongue into my mouth." Sam smirked before stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes Mercedes gave in. "Fine whatever. It takes two."

Laughing at her giving up Sam changed the subject, "How long have you two been up?"

Glancing at the clock Mercedes shrugged. "Well I've been up since 5:45am, but Mel woke up around at 7 claiming she was hungry."

Eyeing her Sam sat back in his chair. "Why were you up so early?"

"I don't know… Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." She let out a small sigh before changing the subject again. "How's your new project going?"

Shrugging Sam swallowed his eggs before speaking. "Pretty good so far. We closed the deal so I'll be starting on the sketches soon."

Taking a sip of her water Mercedes nodded. "That's good. I can't believe you are taking on such big projects now. "

Smiling Sam spoke. "Well you know that's where the money is." He quickly took a sip of his water before continuing. "What about you miss big shot lawyer."

Mercedes laughed. "I am not a big shot lawyer." The look Sam shot her caused her to laugh a little more. "What… I'm not!" She waited a few beats before rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

Melanie tipped toed over to the kitchen and poked her head around the corner making sure the coast was clear.

Seeing it was safe for her to come in she ran over to the table and crawled into Sam's lap causing a soft groan and his face to twist up in pain when she placed her knee in the wrong place.

Sitting down on his leg Melanie grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and began to munch on it. This alone caused a laugh from Mercedes.

"Hey!" Sam took his bacon from her hand and brought it to his mouth. "You didn't even finish your own breakfast—"

"That you specifically asked for" Mercedes added.

Melanie looked between her parent before looking up at Sam. She stared up at him with big hazel eyes and gave him the puppy dog pout.

"If I don't see it, it doesn't work." Sam said covering his eyes.

Melanie took that as her cue and grabbed the last two piece of bacon on his plate before jumping off his lap and running into the living room.

This caused an uproar of laugher to erupt from Mercedes and she leaned back in her chair trying to muffle herself as Sam opened his eyes in disbelief.

The glare he shot Mercedes only made her laugh harder and she doubled over resting her forehead against the table as she snorted.

"I see nothing funny, Merce." Tears were leaking from her eyes she was laughing so hard. Sitting up she clutched her stomach as she looked up at him.

His face set in mock anger but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Finally able to speak Mercedes wiped her eyes, still chuckling a little. "Hey that's _your_ daughter. She get it from you."

Sam chuckled as his mind flashed back to a few days earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, January 10, 2023<strong>

**Evans' Residence; The Kitchen**

**6:20pm; Flashback**

_Mercedes stood over the stove slowly turning the boiling noodles for her spaghetti. She had already finished the sauce and was letting it simmer over a light fire. The meatballs were in a bowl on the counter and the garlic bread was in the oven almost finished._

_Not really paying attention Mercedes missed the foot steps behind her as Sam entered the kitchen rubbing his stomach hungrily. Their daughter sat at the table with her coloring book scribbling something in crayon._

_Walking up behind his wife Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. Resting his chin on her shoulder Sam stared down into the pot of noodles. _

"_Baby is it almost finished I'm starving." He over exaggerated making growling noises with his mouth. "See my stomachs growling and everything." _

_Smirking Mercedes shook her head. "Sammy, move. The food will be ready in 20 minutes you can wait." He let out a small groan but nodded and moved away from her._

_He was about to sit down at the table with Melanie when he noticed the meatballs sitting on the counter completely unattended. _

_Glancing back he noticed Mercedes not paying attention and smiled to himself. Reaching for the fork he picked it up and scooped three meatballs into his hand. _

_When he placed the fork back on the counter it made a clack and Sam froze._

"_Sweetheart, what are y—" She turned to see Sam sprinting out of the kitchen meatballs in hand._

_Melanie let out a giggle and pointed towards the door. "Wasn't me. Daddy did it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, January 14, 2023<strong>

**Evans' Residence; The Kitchen**

**8:05am**

"Hey I told you I was hungry." He shrugged as he stood up gathering their plates. Placing them into the sink Sam turned to his wife. "Nga yawne lu oer"

Looking up at him Mercedes shook her head. "English Sammy." She stood up and walked over to him before whispering back. "Nga yawne lu oer"

Walking out the kitchen Mercedes went into the living room and sat on the couch beside her daughter she had just finished eating on Sam's bacon.

Melanie crawling into her mom's side and cuddled against her happily watching her Saturday morning cartoons.

Sam came out the kitchen after washing the dishes and plopped down on the couch behind Mercedes and allowed her to snuggle into him as the three on they watched cartoons.

Fifteen minutes passed before Melanie looked up and asked. "Can we go to the beach?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, January 14, 2023<strong>

**Venice Beach**

**1:05pm**

Melanie ran out towards the water in her purple and black polka dotted one piece swimsuit happily.

"Be careful sweetie." Mercedes called out from her spot on the towels watching her daughter carefully.

Sam pulled off his tank top and looked down at his wife. "You getting in?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

Shrugging Sam ran out after his daughter towards the water. Picking her up Sam walked into the water, staying in the shallow, and splashed her some.

Wiggling free from his arms Melanie laughed, "No fair daddy!" She squealed and turned her back towards him as he splashed her again. "Daddy!"

Splashing him back Melanie turned to run out the water but her grabbed her and spun her around laughing along with her.

Releasing her Melanie began to an attempt doggy paddle around the water. "I can't swim" She pouted.

Smiling down at his little girl Sam decided to help her. "C'mon let me show you."

She stood up in the water and waited.

"I'm going to put my hands out okay I want you to lay on your back on my hands. Don't worry about sinking because I got you alright?" Melanie nodded and Sam held out his hands.

Doing as her daddy said Melanie laid on his hands and stared up at the blue sky.

Once Sam was sure she was floating on her on he moved his hands out of the water and showed her. "You're doing it yourself." He wiggled his fingers in front of him.

Gasp Melanie sunk into the water and stood on her feet. " I did it!"

"Yeah now try on your own."

Melanie laid on her back and began to flow on top on the water. Giving a big smile she looked up at Sam. "I'm doing it!"

Clapping Sam smiled. " I see I see. Now swimming it like the same thing only you move your legs and arms to go forward."

Squinting at him Melanie scrunched up her nose in confusion.

Smirking at her face Sam shook his head. "Float on your stomach and kick your feet."

Shrugging Melanie laid on her stomach and began to float. Then she began to kick her feet and she started moving a little. "Move your arms" She heard her daddy say to her to she did.

She began to move forward in the water. She was swimming.

Happily Melanie stopped and hugged her daddy. Sam smiled down at his little girl and couldn't help but to laugh at the sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! LOOK!" She called out to Mercedes who looked up from her book at the sound of her daughters voice.

Once Melanie was sure she had her mom's attention she called out. "Daddy taught me how to swim watch!"

She began to swim around in circles before stopping, she smiled at her mom.

Laughing Mercedes sat her book down and began to clap. "You're so good sweetheart!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Melanie came running back to Mercedes after about an hour and a half of swimming.<p>

The two plopped down on the towels completely out of breath.

Leaning over to wrap his arms around his wife Sam stopped when Mercedes hand on his chest pushed him back.

She shook her head. "You not touching me after you were in that nasty water. I don't think so."

Sighing Sam huffed but relented.

Glancing down at his daughter who was laying on her stomach looking in the opposite direction he ran his fingers though his wet hair. Falling back on the towels he closed his eyes and relaxed into the sun.

Sam laid with his eyes closed for about 15 minutes before he heard his daughter.

"Mommy can we make sand castles?"

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go"

Sam looked up to see Mercedes and Melanie walking hand and hand towards the soft sand with the sandcastle buckets in hand.

Sam eyes followed the sway of Mercedes hips with every step she took. He took time to admire her the way her black fitted bathing suit clung to her every curve perfectly and the way her black sarong seemed to flow in the wind.

Mercedes and Melanie sat on their knees collecting the soft sand into their buckets.

Piling it in Melanie began to sing one of the theme songs to her favorite cartoon.

Mercedes stopped collecting sand as the listened to her daughter sing. This was the first time hearing her sing. Mercedes was pleasantly surprised to hear her beautiful voice. Looks like her little girl was going to have the talent as well.

Smiling at the thought Mercedes collected a little more sand before looking at her daughter. "I think we have enough." She big smile her daughter shoot her was so adorable.

Jumping up Melanie pulled her mom up and ran full speed back over to the towel where Sam was watching them.

Mercedes and Melanie spend the next two hours trying to build their sandcastle. Each time they were almost finished something would happen and it would collapse. Each and every time Sam would laugh out as his two girls glared at him.

They we're currently at the last and final stage of their sandcastle. The flag. If they accomplish it this time. It would be official.

Melanie's shaky hand slowly inched towards the castle glancing at her daddy she noticed a small twinkle in his eyes and smiled. Looking at her mommy she noticed the same twinkle and giggled.

Gently she pushed the flag into the sandcastle she moved her hands away.

The three of them waited. One beat. Two beats. Three beats.

It was still standing.

Cheering the trio clapped happily since it was finally finished.

Them a small dog came running past and ran straight through it.

Sam couldn't stop himself from howling out in laugher as both his girls face-palmed before throwing their hands up in the air.

"I give up!" the two said in unison, and that had Sam rolling over on his side laughing like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, January 14, 2023<strong>

**Evans' Residence; The living room**

**7:45pm **

Sam plopped down on the couch beside Mercedes and let out a loud yawn.

"She's out like a light."

Mercedes cuddled into him and nodded. "I figured she would be. After we gave up on the sandcastle the girl ran up and down the shore twenty-two times."

Laughing Sam nodded. "She's energetic. We need to get her into some kind of activity soon." He pulled Mercedes closer to him running her fingers through her hair lightly.

Letting out a small sigh Mercedes looked up at him. "She can sing."

Stopping his stokes in her hair for a Sam looked down at her. She nodded to his unanswered question. "I heard her today."

Sam could tell Mercedes was proud of her little girl by the way her eyes shined.

"She get it from you." He kissed her forehead softly.

"You too Sammy."

Shrugging Sam pulled Mercedes into his lap has he shifted on the couch. He leaned back on the arm of the couch and let Mercedes fall between his legs. She turned and rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Taking Sam's hand she held it between her own and played with his fingers. "Sammy…" She looked up at him through her eye lashed.

"Hmm?" He said rubbing her back softly.

"I'm Pregnant." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to gnaw on it softly as she waited for his response.

Nothing.

"Sammy?" She lifted her head from his chest to see his eyes fixated on her stomach.

Twisting a little Mercedes moved his hand down to her stomach and she looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Finally he spoke. "When did you find out?"

Sighing she bit her lip. "Yesterday. I had a feeling I was but I wasn't positive. I had been throwing up and the other day my boobs felt like cinder blocks so I took a test."

"Is that why you were up so early this morning? You threw up?"

She nodded.

"Are you mad? I know we were talking about more kids but not this soon… I—" Sam cut her off with a kiss.

"Nga yawne lu oer ha nìtxan" He said as he broke the kiss.

Mercedes smiled up at him. "I love you too Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. I hope all of you that read enjoyed it.<strong>

**In case you were wondering exactly what Melanie looks like, Taylor Dior is the best possible fit. ****Think her with greenish-hazel eyes and a little bit thicker. ( I will add a picture of her on my page for visual)**

**Also, as I said in the author notes at the top. I will be doing some time jumps because Mercedes is pregnant. Doing a whole 9 months without too much jumping would be a complete headache for me. **

**Translation of the Na'vi words.**

**Nga yawne lu oer ha nìtxan; I love you so much**

**Nga yawne lu oer; I love you**

**Lor; beautiful**

**Anyway thank you for reading. I will try and update soon. (:**


End file.
